The Dream
by CocoPuppy
Summary: What Happens when Tenten has a bad dream? How does Neji help her?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just don't. This is purely fan-made.

Pairing:Neji/Tenten

Summery: What happens when Tenten has a bad dream? How does Neji make her feel better?

--

Darkness suddenly surrounded the browned hair girl. Tenten looked around to see where she was, but she couldn't figure it out. Suddenly, Hyuuga Hiashi's head appeared out of nowhere. He turned his head to Tenten.

"Heh, I can't believe Neji married a failure like you. Don't you know now he's ashamed of calling you his wife?!"

Tenten shock her head, it wasn't true! It wasn't true!!! "You're lying!" she yelled at the floating head that scared her.

Hiashi laughed "Well, if you don't believe me, they why don't you see for yourself!" he snapped his fingers and Neji poofed out of nowhere. Neji turned to Tenten and looked away.

"I-I can't believe I married her, I should've married Sakura, she's so much stronger that _**her**_" he scolded.

Tenten stood there motionless as Neji poofed away. Hiashi turned back to Tenten;

"Now you see Tenten? He doesn't love you and NEVER will". Hiashi started to laugh.

Tenten feel to her knees and covered her ears "No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOO" she pleaded. Then everything went black

Tenten woke up and screamed. She panted when she realized where she was, she was back at the Hyuuga mansion inside her bed room.

"Tenten! Whats wrong?!" Neji sprang up after he heard her scream.

Tenten turned to her husband, the image of Neji from the dream popped up. She began to cry, big, fat tears streamed down her cheeks.

Neji looked at her with concern, he hugged her "Sweety, what's wrong?" He asked calmly.

Tenten choked on her tears "Oh Neji sniff it's horrible sniff I had this dream sniff where Hiashi-sama sniff said that you married a failure sniff and then you poped up and said that I was a failure and you should've married Sakura because she is so much stronger than I am sniff so I got scarred."

Neji rubbed her back "Tenten I would never think you're a failure, you're one of the best kunochi I ever saw. You're the most beautiful thing I ever saw".

Tenten stopped crying and looked at her husband with relief; she took that dream to seriously. Neji loves her.

He suddenly got up "Come with me" he whispered.

Neji and Tenten were outside the mansion, Neji wanted to show Tenten something special that only she never saw before. But just so the surprise wasn't ruined, Neji covered her eyes. They suddenly stopped.

"Are you ready?" he asked "Yes" she replied. Neji took of his hands so that Tenten could see. Tenten gasped.

It was as beautiful pond with flowers and a stream running down the pound. It was a little fantasy land (to Tenten)

"N-Neji, this is so beautiful" She said as her eyes scanned the pond. Neji smiled and grabbed her gently "Not as beautiful as you" he said in a calm, romantic voice.

Tenten and Neji stared into their eyes. They leaned in and pressed their lips together. Tenten's arms went around Neji's neck while Neji's arms went around Tenten's waist. Neji's tongue licked her upper lip, asking for enterence, her mouth obeyed and the two tongues had a battle against one another.

After five minutes they broke apart, Tenten leaned into Neji's chest.

"Hey hunny I was thinking…"She said. Neji stroked her back, "Yes dear?" Tenten looked up "I was thinking of starting a family". Neji stood their motionless.

"Ahh, so my nephew is thinking of having children".

Neji and Tenten jumped and took out a kunei. They realized it was Hiashi just standing there with a cup of tea in his left hand.

"Oh, sorry to bother you Neji, but I overheard you're wife saying something about children, is that true Tenten-san?" he asked as he took a sip of tea.

Tenten slipped her arm between Neji's arm and smiled "Well, we're thinking about it but probably".

Hiashi smiled and turned to Neji "Well, this is the perfeact spot to do..you know what I mean".

Neji turned red "HIASHI-SAMA!!!!!!!"

So…what do you think? Pleasae review and also no flames


End file.
